The invention relates to a device for collecting gases in molten metals, the device comprising an immersion end having a collection body, a gas supply line opening at the immersion end, and a gas discharge line for the gases penetrating the collection body, wherein the gas collection body has an end face arranged on the immersion end and side walls. In addition, the invention relates to a method for measuring a gas content in a molten metal, wherein gas is introduced into the molten metal, there enters into a gas exchange with gas contained in the molten metal, and then is taken up and fed to a measurement device for evaluation. At least two different gases are introduced into the molten metal and evaluated, both gases having a respective carrier gas and optionally an admixture of a gas, whose percentage in the molten metal is to be determined.
Such devices are known, for example, from German published patent application DE 10 2005 011 181 A1 or from European Patent EP 307 430 B1. In such devices, gases from a molten metal are collected and fed to a measurement device, so that the contents of certain gases contained in the molten metal can be measured. For this purpose, a gas supply line for feeding reference gas or carrier gas into the molten metal is led through the gas collection body and out of the body at its end face. With the help of the gas supply line, reference gas is blown into the molten metal. The reference gas becomes enriched with the gases in the molten metal or, according to another procedure, the reference gas has a higher concentration of the gas to be measured than the molten metal, so that the resulting gas mixture has a smaller concentration of the gas component to be measured than the reference gas. The resulting gas mixture is taken up by the gas collection body, fed through the gas discharge line to the measurement device, and evaluated. The measurement method is described in detail, for example, in European Patent EP 307 430 B1. Such measurement methods are also described in European patent application publication EP 563 447 A1.
Similar devices are known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,526 B1 and from European patent application publication EP 295 798 A1.